Buyo: a fuedal fairy tail
by YamiNeko1
Summary: A Buyo/Kirara fic! What happens when Buyo goes down the well?? read and see!!
1. Chapter one, Time travelin' fun

Hello, there!! This is my second fan fiction ever. My first one isn't quite done yet, but   
I've had this idea floating in my head for weeks now, so I'm gonna get it started. Updates   
will be slow; I do have other things to do. But there will be updates coming. So here you   
go.  
  
Disclaimer: Inu-tachi belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. NOT ME!! =^-___-^=  
  
Chapter one: A curious cat  
Kagome was busy unpacking her bag from another long shift of fighting in the Sengoku   
Jidai. She tossed the empty ramen packages into a bag she had stored under her bed; the   
Yum-Yum- Ramen Co. was giving away prizes for ramen proof-of-purchases. Soon she   
would have enough for a new 2500-point backpack. She unloaded an old towel she had   
lent to Sango for Kirara to sleep on. She put it on the top of her laundry pile as she went   
into the bathroom for a much-needed shower.  
  
'Good, she's gone.'  
  
Buyo the cat walked into Kagome's room. He loved to rummage through her things after   
she came back from the well house. He knew of the trips Kagome took from the first time   
she was pulled into the well and dropped him on his rear. Buyo sniffed her pack. No   
food, but it smelled of a thousand adventures in the wilderness, a smell Buyo loved more   
than fish. He wanted to go with Kagome wherever it was she went to all the time to see   
what it was like. This life of luxury was making him fat. His reflexes were dusty. But he   
thanked Kami he still had his wits about him. His mother always told him to keep his   
smarts a secret from humans; no one would want a smarty-cat.   
  
His thoughts were interrupted as he smelled a wonderful, earthy smell. He found the   
source: a cloth covered in cat hairs. FEMALE cat hairs. Buyo was practically rubbing his   
face in the cloth as he heard Kagome preparing to exit the bathroom. Thinking quickly,   
he snatched up the cloth and bolted out the window into a tree. Not waiting one second,   
he scrambled down the tree- 'man, I need to lose weight.' –and into the well house with   
his prize.   
  
That night, Buyo was asleep on the cloth covered in fur. He dreamt of meeting the   
mysterious feline who had already captured his heart. But a noise from the well house   
door snapped him into consciousness. It was Kagome, with a giant backpack, preparing   
to jump down the well. Concealed under the inner steps of the shrine, he watched as she   
jumped into the well and disappeared with an eerie glow. He couldn't take it any more.   
He grabbed the cloth in his mouth and dashed into the well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
So waddya think?? Good? Review and tell me!! 


	2. Chapter two, Kitty boo!

OMG, I just checked my mailbox and I got, like, 10 reviews in the first few minutes I   
posted my story. How much more motivation could a writer get, besides the Iny-for-a-  
day a reviewer sent me!! Thank you all so much!! I hope you guys will read my other   
story, Saving Inuyasha's Heart. But the fans want what the fans want so here you go!!  
  
Disclaimer: The Inu-tachi? Mine? HAAAHAAAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!  
  
Chapter Two: A Whole New Old World  
Buyo was dazed from the trip through the well and looked up just in time to see Kagome   
climb out. He could see the sky and clouds up in the sky, a forever away from his   
position in the bottom of a well. He almost jumped out when he heard arguing.   
  
"You're late, girl."  
"I had a lot of homework to finish. I don't get a lot done with demons breathing down my   
neck all the time!"  
"Well if you didn't have to stop to rest so much, we'd be in better shape!"  
"If I wasn't running around all of feudal Japan all the time, I wouldn't get so tired!!"  
"Wench!!"  
"SIT!!" (AN: we all knew it was coming!)  
"OOMPH!!" The bottom of the well shook a little.  
"I'm going to Kaede's. Maybe someone there will be happy I'm back!"  
  
Buyo couldn't help but note the sadness in Kagome's voice. But he had other things to   
worry about now. Like how to get his chubby butt out of the well with his beloved cloth.  
He was thankful he had gotten away from Mrs. Higurashi yesterday when she wanted to   
trim down his claws. He set to the task of delicately gripping rocks and vines, pulling   
himself up for what seemed like an hour- 'No more snacking *huff* from Souta's   
dinner'- until he reached the lip of the well. Once he jumped down on the grass, he took a   
deep breath and set off in the direction of a green and white dot being followed by a red   
dot.  
It was nightfall before Buyo reached the hut. He had tried to stay hidden in the shrubbery   
around the path since Inuyasha (aka the red dot) kept turning around. But he was   
determined to follow them. He even managed to catch and kill a squirrel, semi-wrapping   
it in the cloth. Buyo scrambled up a tree so he could see through a window. He saw   
Kagome and another girl, pouring hot water into bowls of ramen; a man dressed in purple   
and black robes with a jingly stick; an old lady with what seemed to be a brown furry   
child in her lap; a man dressed in red drooling as he waited for his ramen; and—  
  
'WOWWWW….'  
  
There was a white cat sitting by the fire. Her eyes were a fiery red. Her fur looked like   
the rich cream Kagome would pour for him at lunchtime. She had two of the most   
beautiful tails, swishing back and forth and back and forth and- BAM!! Buyo was so   
hypnotized, he lost his balance and fell from his perch, catching himself on a lower   
branch. The leaves shook on the branch, making a loud rustle. Luckily, Inuyasha was too   
focused on his cooking ramen to notice the noise, faint even to his ears. But Kirara   
looked out the window, intrigued. She could see a little white patch in the green leaves.   
'A bird, maybe?'  
  
She…was…looking…right…at…him!  
Buyo froze. Those lover's red eyes were staring at him. Could she see him? Would she   
care? Did she like squirrel?  
  
Kirara began to lick her paw, as if nothing had happened.  
  
Buyo almost dropped from the tree, anime style. 'Did she see me? Maybe she didn't. Or   
maybe she did and thinks I'm ugly!! No, she didn't see me. Phew…' Unfortunately,   
Buyo was so worried Kirara had seen HIM, he didn't see the large bird, stealing his   
squirrel-in-a-blanket. The bird cawed, causing Buyo to look up and see his present for the   
other cat being stolen, but more importantly, 'The cloth!!' Buyo leapt into action,   
jumping from branch to branch, trying to catch the bird. 'If that bird flies any higher, I'll   
lose him!' Buyo leapt with all his might, claws outstreached, onto the bird's back. The   
bird let out a shriek, unknowingly grabbing Kirara's attention again. She began to wonder   
what was going on outside, and just who that cute, pudgy cat was…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Sooooo. You likey? Review!! 


	3. Chapter three, In a tree

Hello! I've been trying to update for, like a week, but these dang computers wont get past the login page! It won't even get to the login page!! Heh, so I've been typing up chapters so when I can finally upload, the readers will get more of the story quicker! Aren't I sweet?  
  
Kurama: Yes, Yami, you are very sweet. ^_~  
  
Yami: REALLY? *swoon* I like to think so...  
  
Kurama: Ah, dear Yami, so modest. *hugs YamiNeko (me!!)*   
  
Yami: Oh Kurama...  
  
**both stare lovingly into each other's eyes**  
  
Kurama: *kisses the crap out of Yami*   
  
Yami: =^O___o^= Umm, I, uh, don't, er-um...  
  
Kurama: YamiNeko does not own any of the Inuyasha (or YuYu Hakusho) characters.  
  
Yami: Uh, yeah, what he said...  
Chapter 3: Chance Meetings  
~*~*~*~  
  
Buyo dug his claws into the bird's back. The bird shrieked and flailed, managing to whop Buyo in the head. This gave the bird time to fly away with the squirrel. Defeated, Buyo slumped to the ground. He at least still had the cloth.   
  
As night swept over Feudal Japan, Buyo found himself back in the tree nearest the hut. A branch wasn't as comfortable as a couch, but as long as he could see the feline of his dreams, he didn't much care.  
*~*  
  
Kirara sat snuggly by the still smoldering fire. It had been extinguished at least two hours ago, when everyone had gone to bed. For some reason, she could not find sleep. Her mind wandered to the window. 'That cat...' Kirara leapt up onto the windowsill and looked into the trees. He was there; she could smell him. She hopped out into the night and ran to the nearest tree. She peered up into the leaves and saw a paw dangling from a branch. 'He is here!' Kirara was excited to see another cat. She climbed quietly up the tree.  
*~*  
  
As Buyo lolled in and out of sleep, he heard a soft scratching noise. He imagined the female cat scratching at a clawing post alongside him. He could almost hear her purring softly as she nudged his head. 'I love you...'  
  
"Meeew!!"   
  
Buyo started and fell out of the tree. Kirara had tried to wake him, but instead pushed him off the branch. -Oh!! I'm so sorry!!- She mewed.   
  
Buyo heard the sweet voice and looked up into the tree he was just in. 'It's her! It's HER!' Kirara jumped down effortlessly in front of Buyo. -Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to knock you down.- She apologized. Buyo stood up and shook himself. -It's quite alright, miss. I'm fine. Not the first time I fell out of a tree.- Buyo joked.   
  
As he stood there, pondering his next word, the nearly forgotten cloth fell from the tree and landed on Buyo's head. Kirara sweatdropped. Shaking it off and picking it up again, Buyo laid the cloth at Kirara's feet. -Here. This is yours.- Kirara looked at the cloth and recognized it as the one Sango used to dry her fur with. Sango had given it to Kagome to "drie cleen" or something. 'how did he get it?'  
  
Kirara took a step back. -Who are you?- she growled. Buyo was puzzled as Kirara took a defensive pose and bristled her fur. -Wait! I don't want to cause trouble! I am Buyo.- -Yes, I can see that! Now what is your name?! Where did you get Kagome's cloth?- Buyo face-faulted at the first statement. -My name is Buyo, and I live with Kagome! I am her, um, pet.- Buyo blushed. Kirara relaxed a bit. -You, you came through the well?- she was confused. -Why?- Buyo blushed a little more. -I, um, wanted to, heh, find you.- Buyo couldn't even meet her gaze. She probably thought he was some crazed alley cat trying to hunt her down. -Me??- Kirara was beyond baffled. No cat ever wanted to talk to her, since she was a demon. They were all afraid of her ever since she transformed one time in front of them and took down a large spider demon. She took a few steps closer to Buyo. -Domo arigatou, Buyo.- Buyo looked up. Was she thanking him? What on earth for? - Thank you for returning my cloth.- She licked him on the cheek, and, before he could recover, picked up her cloth and walked towards the hut. Buyo mewed -Wait! What is your name??- Kirara paused and turned around. She tore a long strip off the cloth and gave it to Buyo. -Kagome says you have to have something that ties you to this time to travel through the well.- She turned around again. -My name is Kirara. I hope you will visit again soon.- And with that, she was off again and into the hut.  
  
Buyo sat there for a minute, remembering the beauty of her eyes, before heading back into the well. 'Kirara...'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yami: So how was it guys??  
Kurama: Bravo! Excellent work, Yami.  
Yami:*blush blush* Thank you! Hey-- *gets pulled into another kiss* Wowww...  
Kurama: Please review!  
Yami: =^@____@^=[G1]  
[G1] 


End file.
